


Richard and Elizabeth...Coming Home

by InkdMom



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkdMom/pseuds/InkdMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard has been away for months filming a movie and attending different events.  But, today he is coming home, even if just briefly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Richard and Elizabeth...Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. I kept it pretty simple.

It was early morning and the sun was starting to peek through the window. Normally, this would have annoyed Elizabeth as it was the weekend and that was her time to sleep in. However, she could not get out of bed fast enough as today meant the love of her life, Richard, would be returning home!

Richard had been away the last two months in the UK filming a new movie and had only been able to come home once during that time. Yesterday, he had an appearance to make at a fan event in California. As luck had it, he was not needed back on set for a couple of days, so he made plans to fly home...even it would be only for one day. But, he desperately wanted to see the love of his life, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth ran around the apartment they shared in New York City, cleaning up the little messes she had made in his absence. While Richard was not the neatest person either, she still wanted the place to look nice when he came home. She made a list of things that needed to be done during the day. Looking over at the clock it was nearly 11am and he was expected home around 6pm. In all of her rushing around, Elizabeth suddenly realized she had forgot to turn her cellphone on and then noticed there was a text waiting...

_"Good Morning my love. It is 7am here and my flight leaves at 9am. Would have called but knew you'd still be asleep and didn't want to wake you. Can't wait to see you tonight. Call you later. Love..Richard"_

Elizabeth's heart started to beat faster at just the thought of being with Richard tonight. They had only been dating for 8 months, but in that time, they had forged a love like no other. He was her everything, as she was to him as well. And the physical love? Well, that was beyond anything Elizabeth had ever experienced. Richard knew her body inside and out, knew how and where to touch her in order to get certain reactions and also knew his kiss would send her right over the edge.

Running through the streets of the city, Elizabeth had visited her favorite lingerie shop to pick up some goodies (not that they would stay on longer than a minute), got a wax and had just left their favorite Italian restaurant to pick up dinner and dessert. Next stop, the wine shop to pick up Richard's favorite selection...the man loves his wine!

Returning to the apartment, Elizabeth shut the door with her foot and put all of the items on the kitchen counter just as her cellphone let off a buzz...another text from Richard. _"I tried calling, but the reception must be down here. Bad storm coming through, so the flight is now postponed until 12pm. God I miss you and want to get home!!"_

These texts continued throughout the day until finally Richard was able to get on a flight at 4pm. That meant he wouldn't be walking through the door until much later than Elizabeth had hoped.

The table was set, dinner was put in the warming drawer and the wine was all ready to go. Elizabeth settled on the couch with a book, wearing one of the cute outfits she bought earlier... sapphire blue silk bra and panties. She had a big grin on her face knowing that would get Richard's heartbeat..among other things... up very quickly!

Looking at the clock, it was now 9pm. "He should be here any time now" Elizabeth thought to herself. Slowly, she began to grow tired from reading and could feel her eyes getting heavier.

The door to the apartment opened and Richard set down his bag. Taking a few steps in, he quickly noticed the beautifully set table and the wine.  Looking over, he found Elizabeth sleeping on the couch with a book lying on her chest.  "How amazingly beautiful she looks", Richard thought to himself as he sat down next to her.  He loved how her long auburn hair looked against her tan skin, and began to caress her cheek with his hand.

Elizabeth felt the soft touches on her face and her eyes instantly opened. "You're home!" she cried out as she shot up and grabbed Richard in the tightest hold ever. He chuckled, with that deep tone she so loved and replied "Yes, my love, I am finally home" as he held onto her so tight he was afraid he might break something. They stayed like that for a few moments without saying a word.

"I have dinner warming. It's your favorite meal from the Italian place. Are you hungry?" she asked, sensing that he was a bit tired. "I'm sorry, I'm just not hungry right now" Richard said with a weary look on his face "All I want to do is get in bed next to you and feel your body next to mine. Is that alright with you?"

She said nothing, but brushed the hair out of his eyes and with a smile, nodded yes. Richard scooped Elizabeth off the couch and carried her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed. "Come here" she motioned to him and began to remove his clothing. They both climbed in bed and Richard let out such a content sigh knowing he was once again in his favorite place with his beautiful girlfriend.

Elizabeth began to kiss Richard lightly on his neck, in which he gave a slight moan. She then began to slowly move down kissing his chest.  God, did she love his chest!  It was so muscular and his skin was so soft, with the smallest appearance of chest hair which she loved to play with!  As she continued to give him small kisses, she heard what sounded to be a soft snore.

"Richard?" she whispered. There was no response.  He was sound asleep.  "Well, this night just did not go as planned at all" she thought to herself. There would be no hot lovemaking tonight.  But, that's ok...because Elizabeth knew that in the morning, Richard would be much more energized and starving for some love.  He would devour her with his hands, tongue and in many other ways!

With those thoughts dancing in her head, Elizabeth wrapped her arms and legs around Richard and fell fast asleep.


	2. Richard and Elizabeth...Coming Home

For the first night in months, Elizabeth was able to sleep soundly, knowing her man was lying right next to her. Feeling the lightest of touches on her stomach, Elizabeth began to stir and opened her eyes to find Richard propped up on his elbow watching over her with a loving smile on his face.

"Good Morning" he whispered before leaning in to kiss that spot behind her ear that always started sparks.

"Good..." was all Elizabeth was able to get out before letting out a low moan. Richard kissed and licked his way down her neck and back up to her lips where he staked his claim...this was his woman!

"I'm so sorry about last night" he said so apologetically, "but don't worry as i plan on making up for it right now". Elizabeth looked at Richard's face and could see the mischevious glint in his eye and smirk in his smile. The next few hours were spent rediscovering one another and declaring their love with the movement of their bodies coming together.

"Baby, I'm starving" Richard claimed as he walked into the kitchen where Elizabeth was putting away the dinner that was never consumed the night before. "Why don't we go out for a romantic brunch?" he asked while wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

"That sounds wonderful. I miss our Sunday breakfasts together" she replied while bending her head back onto his shoulder. It had become a ritual for the couple to go out to breakfast on Sunday mornings, just sitting and enjoying their time together. Afterwards, it wouldn't be strange to find them at a bookstore looking for new material to add to their growing collection.

"What time is your flight tomorrow" she asked, knowing they only had this day to spend together before he had to leave back for London.

"OH!!  I never got a chance to tell you!  I have a two day leave!  I just got word yesterday at the airport"  he responded while looking at his phone checking his new messages.

"WHAT??  Seriously??"  Elizabeth yelled as she bolted across the room and jumped into Richard's arms and kissed his neck.  He started to laugh at her excitement.  Inside, it made him feel so good knowing how much she loved him and was so quick to show her emotions.

Walking down the street of their Greenwich Village neighborhood they walked slowly and holding hands.  There were little whispers shared in each others ears and laughs only they could hear.  This was a moment in time that they both wanted to remember. 

Finally reaching their favorite deli, it was decided they would sit in the outside patio. The snow had finally disappeared and the weather today was just beautiful.  Richard, always the gentleman, pulled out Elizabeth's chair for her and then gave her a kiss on the top of her head.   Food was ordered and they sat holding hands, just enjoying being in each others company.

"So, how has filming been going?  Are you enjoying your time back in England?"  she asked as breakfast arrived to the table.

"I am so glad I took that part.  Had my reservations at first, but it's turned into a role that I've been able to play with and stretch my acting.  Just what I needed".   He continued to talk about the film and getting the chance to see his family a bit more which made him happy as he truly missed his nephew who he adored.

Sitting back, Elizabeth watched Richard as he spoke so enthusiastically, noting the way he used his facial features and hands to speak.  She thought it was adorable and it brought back memories to the night when they first met, which ended up changing her life forever.

_Walking up the stairs to the brownstone, Elizabeth took a deep breathe and prepared herself for a night of the onslaught of judgement from fellow writers as she was considered a novice who only had a few titles under her belt, all being ebooks in the romance-mystery genre.   It was a goal to write an actual novel that would be picked up_ by a publishing house and be stocked at her local bookstore.   _To meet this goal, Elizabeth signed up for a writing class and was now at her instructors home to celebrate the release of his new book which was already on the the New York Bestseller List!_

Spotting Mr. Hartley across the room, she headed over to give her congrats and a bottle of wine she had brought as a gift.  Not only _did she consider him as her instructor, but more as a mentor these days.   He could see the talent in her writings and was very generous in giving advice as to how to become a published writer._

_"Elizabeth!" he exclaimed at first sight of his student.  Giving a hug and putting his arm around her shoulder,  "I am so glad you were able to make it tonight.  Thankyou so much!"_

_"You know I wouldn't have missed this.  I am so happy for you!"._

_"Please take the time to get some food and drinks.  There are so many writers here that you should meet"_

_With appetizer and drink in hand, Elizabeth glanced around the room.   It seemed everyone was in deep conversation, so she walked over to the library which was filled with books in floor to ceiling bookshelves.  Just amazed, she began to take inventory of the titles.  It was like being a kid in a candy store.  She always loved reading books and could only hope to have a collection like this one day in her home.  While deep in concentration,  a voice she would not soon forget, snapped her back to attention._

_"Amazing isn't it?  And I thought I owned alot of books"  came from behind.  It was a deep resonating British accent._

_Turning around, she found a very tall and gorgeous man, looking down and smiling.  She could feel her body suddenly getting very warm._

_"Hi, my name is Richard"   the stranger said while holding out his hand._

_"Nice to meet you.  I'm Elizabeth" reaching her hand out to meet that of a man who was taking her breathe away.  Attempting to stop what must have been the longest stare ever, she asked him "Are you a writer?"_

_"No..I wish" he responded with a slightly nervous laugh.  "I did some voice over work for one of AJ's audiobooks".  I'm just here in support of his latest book.  Are you a writer?"_

_For the first time, Elizabeth wasn't sure how to answer that question.  "Umm, yes.  I have done some writing"_

_"Fantastic.  I would love to have the talent to write"  he replied with a smile on his face and a look on his face of admiration._

_The next hour, the conversation turned to a discussion of their favorite authors, a few they found were shared.  There was such an ease in the way they spoke to one another which did not go unnoticed by either._

_"I hope I'm not being too forward, but would you fancy going out for a drink?  There is a new wine bar down the street I have been dying to try"  Richard asked with a look of hope on his face._

_Elizabeth noticed how his one eyebrow was raised up and he had the sweetest non assuming smile on his face.  Never had she seen something so adorable.  "Yes..yes, I would love to"_

_With that, they said their goodbyes and left the party.  The wine bar was only a couple blocks away, so the decision was made to walk.   Again, the conversation flowed easily and they found themselves laughing all the way there._

_The wine "bar" was actually located in a patio outside of a new French restaurant.  It had a beautiful atmosphere with small tables in a courtyard and lights hanging to give a nice romantic glow.   Perfect for two people getting to know one another._

_"I really don't drink wine very often.  Maybe it would be best for you to order" she said to Richard who took great care to find out what might suit her taste.   He took notice that Elizabeth was genuinely interested in his love and knowledge of wine._

_The longer the conversation went on, they spoke more about their careers...he being an actor, she being a writer.  Elizabeth was taken aback by the fact that he was more interested in her writing than discussing his acting.  He was also very excited upon learning her goal of writing a new book in the hopes of being published.  No one had ever shown that level of support._

_The rest of the evening was spent talking about whatever came to mind...one being hobbies.   Not only did she listen to Richard talk, but also watched him...she couldn't help but notice how expressive he was with his face and hands when talking.   It was mesmerizing!  It was at that point, she knew there was something special here and she could listen to him talk forever._

"Hey, did I lose you?  Where did you go just now?"  he asked.  "Sorry, I know I go on too much sometimes"

Taking his hand to her mouth and giving it a kiss  "No, you don't.  I love your stories"

She also loved so many other things about him...the way he would leave little love notes for her around the apartment, in her purse, by texts.   The way he would carry her to bed after she fell asleep on the couch while watching movies.   His voice while reading poetry to her.   His ability to set her ablaze when kissing her neck..God, he was an amazing neck kisser!   So many things she loved about this man!  

"So, only two more weeks and then I have you to myself again" she asked him with a sly grin on her face.

Richard hesitated.  Now...this was the point where he'd have to tell her the not so good news.

"Actually, there is something I need to share with you.  Last week, I was offered an amazing leading role in a new play.  You know I've wanted to get back into theater so badly.  I had to take it."

Sensing there was more to his sudden news, she put on a strong face "Oh babe, that is awesome!!  What's the play and which theater will you be performing?"  she said with a proud and loving smile on her face.  

"Well, it's called The Crucible...and it's at the Old Vic Theater"  pausing before continuing "in London"

Elizabeth felt like the ground had just collapsed under her.   Biting her lip, she asked "When will it be playing?"

Hearing the change in her voice,  he dreaded the next words out of his mouth "Rehearsals start next week.  The play will go from June to September".   He waited for a response.   A deep fear in his gut that she might not be able to deal with this newest amount of time he would be away.  His biggest fear would be to lose this woman due to his career.  It wouldn't be the first time.

Elizabeth sat for a moment.  She knew dating an actor would not be easy, and the more popular that Richard was becoming would mean more projects and more time away.   He was gone only two months and it felt like two years.  How would she be able to deal with four months?   Was Richard and this relationship important enough to her to keep going through this pain?

With tears welling in her eyes, she got up and went to sit in Richard's lap.  He wrapped his arms tightly around her and she wrapped hers tightly around him.   They sat quietly until she whispered in his ear....

"I love you. Always"

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
